Sakura's true life
by DarkRain4Eternity
Summary: Sakura is told by Tsunade that her parents aren't her biological parents and that her real mum is a ninja called Shadow-Wolf and her dad is a wizard called Sirius black and they (HER REAL PARENTS) left her at Konoha due to Voldemort rise the 1st wizard war ecs. Sakura is then sent on a solo mission requested by the order of the Phoenix to help protect harry and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura-sensie, Tsunade has requested your presence. Thank you Anbu-san. Sakura then makes her way to the Hokage's office. (Btw Sakura is 14, she is 2 years older then Harry Potter, and Sakura has already suppressed Tsunade.) You summoned me Tsunade-sama. Yes I did, Sakura your adopted. W-what? Yes. Then who are me real parents. _Sigh, _Sakura your real mother was a ninja called Shadow-Wolf. Why was she called that? Because she was known for being able to blend at will in shadows and the wolf came from here ability to communicate with wolf's. What about my father? Your father is a wizard called Sirius Black. Are you serious Tsunade-sama. Yes. Why are you telling me this? Because the order phoenix which is the order your father is in has requested a ninja to come for a solo mission. So you want me to go on the mission? Yes, do you except? Hai! When do I leave? As soon as possible. Okay.

With Sakura

_Alright, now what should I take? __**Hello. **__Inner, what are you doing here? __**Now that's just mean outer. Anyway I came here to tell you what you should take.**__ Okay, so what should I take? __**All your weapons in one scroll, all your saka in another scroll, and all your black clothes in another scroll.**__ Wow, what do you know you are useful. __**Fine I'm leaving.**__ Thank goodness. _Sakura then pack's all the said items and went to Hokage's office.

Tsunade-sama. Yes? I'm ready to go. Well then grab that old boot and you will arrive there. Okay, and thank you for everything Tsunade. Your welcome and good luck.

Sakura then leaves to begin a journey that would change her life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello miss. Sakura. How do you know my name and who are you? I'm Lupin and I will be taking you to the phoenix head quarters. Ok I'm ready to go Lupin-san. Um, ? Yes Lupin-san? Where is your luggage? Oh that its all in these three scrolls.

at the head quarters

So Harry began George. Have you heard the news? Finished Fred. What news? It seems there's a new person coming into the guild today. Really? Who? Questioned Harry. We can't tell you said Fred. Because we're sworn to secrecy, stated George. When will they be here? Any minute know.

Just then Sakura appeared with Lupin

Hey Sirius, there here. Okay I'm coming. Wait! Everyone looks at Sakura. Are you Sirius Black? Yes I am miss? Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Well miss. Sakura may I ask, how is it that you new my name? Because 12 years ago, you and your wife left a baby girl in the ninja world, in a village called Konoha or the hidden village in the leaves. H-how do you know this. ( Oh btw Sakura's wearing a cloak and the hood is up) Because I am that baby you left there. Replies Sakura as she took of her hood. S-Sakura? is that really you. Yes it is. Why did you become a ninja! I didn't want you to live your life like this and down that bloody path! Yelled Sirius. Because I chose to protect people. Sakura replied with an emotionless voice and face wiped clean of emotion. Sakura, what rank are you?

...ANBU...ROOT...

_**Hey everyone its DarkRain4Eternity and I want to thank my partner in crime vampiremisress96. This story was recommended by vampiremisress96 so if you want to thanks some one thank her. She came up with the main plot and story line. I'm just the person writing it and posting it. So please give vampiremisress96 most of the credit she contributed 70% of the story and I just did 30% that consists of writing. So please thank vampiremisress96. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WHAT! Screamed Sirius. You heard me was Sakura's calm reply. There is no way I'm allowing my daughter to be a ninja. Well to bad _dad_, I'm a ninja and I choose to live this life. I don't care Sakura you are staying here with me. I'm afraid that isn't possible dad. Oh and why isn't that possible? Because I'm on a mission right now and I won't let you interfere with my mission. Well as your father I forbid you to do this mission. You can't do that,was Sakura's smooth reply. Oh yes I can! That doesn't matter because only the Hokage can call of my mission. Everyone that was watching this happen stepped back. Sirius. What Albus? Sakura choose this life and she is right, there is nothing you can do. Said Albus. Bu- Sirius you know I'm right! Albus interrupted Sirius. I know its just that I want Sakura to be safe. Replied Sirius. That isn't possible and I would also like to know more about my mission. Stated Sakura. Ok well ...

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm kinda runing out of ideas for this story so please let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading**


End file.
